


To die for

by LittleChubbyUnicorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChubbyUnicorn/pseuds/LittleChubbyUnicorn
Summary: Vale la pena morire continuando ad amare o continuare a vivere dimenticando di aver mai amato?___________"Patologia di Hanahaki-- malattia causata da un amore non ricambiato.Colui che ne è affetto tossice petali e fiori.Questi possono essere rimossi tramite operazione chirurgica ma i sentimenti spariscono insieme ad essi; può anche essere curata quando l'amore è corrisposto."





	

Viktor lo osserva allibito  stringendolo come se fosse la cosa più importante al mondo, un singolo petalo d'ortensia, pallido nel palmo della mano tremante.

Lo lascia cadere sulle lenzuola morbide quando le labbra gli si piegano ancora in una smorfia sofferente.

I polmoni bruciano, tanto da farlo piegare in avanti; la gola, arsa, contratta e quasi si sente soffocare.

Così non puo' far altro che tossire, con le mani strette al petto, tossire fino a che la faccia quasi diviene livida per la mancanza d'aria.  
Ogni colpo è come una pugnalata e gli occhi si riempono di lacrime mentre altri petali gli cadono in grembo.

* * *

"Vitya... ti senti bene?"

Yuuri lo osserva con un'espressione corrucciata, gli occhi scuri si volgono preoccupati alla figura del russo, curva sulla porzione di katsudon.

Non sembra affatto stare bene ora che lo osserva con più attenzione, i capelli sono disordinati e le occhiaie più scure del solito sulla pelle fin troppo pallida.

Viktor alza lo sguardo, solo per incontrare quello del moro.

"Yuuri, tutto bene, non preoccuparti."

Cerca di nascondere il dolore nel sorriso che gli rivolge, il giapponese sembra non convinto ma non fa storie e cambia argomento.

"Riguardo l'allenamento di domani, stavo pensando..."

Lo sente parlare ed ogni tanto annuisce mentre prende un assaggio dalla ciotola davanti a lui.

Eppure Viktor non ha fame, non ha sete; l'unica cosa che lo tiene sveglio in quel momento è un'opprimente sensazione al petto.

_Da quanto tempo lo sente così pesante?_

_Da quanto tempo anche respirare è diventato così difficile?_

Sono passati mesi da quando al banchetto Yuuri gli ha chiesto di diventare il suo coach.

Sono passate ormai tre settimane dalla sera in cui, sudato, si è svegliato tossendo petali blu.

Tre settimane in cui conserva ogni singola fogliolina nella sua stanza e talvolta, di notte, le osserva in silenzio, trattenendo le lacrime.

Quei petali sono la sua condanna ed il suo più grande avere; l'unica testimonianza della sua totale deriva.

Conosce bene il loro significato, dopotutto è una cosa abbastanza comune in un'epoca in cui tutti sono troppo concentrati su loro stessi per potersi abbandonare a qualcosa di così futile come l'amore.

Per questo sono molti a soffrire di quella malattia, Hanahaki, in questo modo aveva sentito chiamarla lì in Giappone.

Destino crudele di coloro che amano e non sono ricambiato, tossire via quel sentimento sottoforma di fiori fino a quando lo stesso non li abbia soffocati.

Destino ancora più crudele per chi, affetto dalla patologia, sceglie di non morire.

Sono due infatti le uniche cure: essere ricambiati o sottoporsi ad un'operazione.

Il primo metodo è tanto raro quanto indolore.

Nel secondo,più definitivo, i chirurghi asportano tutti i fiori, ogni singolo petalo, ogni singolo germoglio... ma con essi, tutti i sentimenti, ogni singolo ricordo, ogni singolo sorriso dell'amato.

Viktor osserva Yuuri nello stesso momento in cui quel pensiero affiora nella sua mente.

Il moro ha lo sguardo basso mentre racconta della sua giornata, i capelli gli cadono disordinati sulla fronte ed un sorriso timido lo rende un essere etereo e distante agli occhi del russo.

Così sorride anche lui poggiando il mento sulla mano. Ancora non si spiega come mai il giapponese sia ancora così a disagio in sua presenza.

La sera del banchetto era apparso così diverso, così... sicuro.

Viktor si era sentito amato veramente e involontariamente aveva coltivato quel sentimento fino a renderlo proprio.

Quando poi aveva visto il video Di Katsuki, ricreare così perfettamente la sua routine, il cuore aveva vinto la ragione e si era ritrovato su un aereo diretto per il Giappone.

 Dopotutto non era mai stato una persona riflessiva, anzi...

Per tutta la sua vita aveva preso decisioni piuttosto azzardate e personalmente non dava conto al parere degli altri.

Eppure, arrivato ad Hasetsu, pensava di poter essere ricambiato, pensava di aver trovato realmente qualcosa per cui vivere al di fuori del pattinaggio e di Makkachin.

_Che stolto_

Con il passare dei giorni, infatti, il torbido pensiero che Yuuri considerasse il loro rapporto solo come una profonda amicizia , aveva iniziato ad affiorare dai meandri più oscuri della sua mente.

Così ogni sera si era ritrovato a fissare il soffitto, cercando una nuova strategia, riflettendo su cosa fare e come agire il giorno seguente così da conquistare il giapponese.

Ed ogni mattina si era ritrovato a sorridere, ad innamorarsi sempre più di quel ragazzo tanto ansioso quanto pieno di talento, a sognare di baciare le sue labbre o anche più semplicemente di stringergli le mani.

Era stato tutto inutile. Ad ogni suo più piccolo gesto Yuuri si era ritirato imbarazzato e la convinzione densa e sporca di non essere ricambiato aveva conquistato l'animo di Viktor.

Aveva iniziato a tossire, prima sporadicamente, poi sempre più spesso fino a quella sera in cui svegliatosi non aveva avuto la forza di fermarsi.

Da quel giorno appena sveglio il suo primo pensiero era quello di nascondere i petali che ricoprivano il suo cuscino: perchè _nessuno deve sapere_ , questa e l'unica sua certezza.

Se mai qualcuno dovesse scoprirlo, infatti,  lo costringerebbe a guarire, lo obbligherebbe a sottoporsi all'operazione.

E Viktor non vuole.

_Vale la pena morire continuando ad amare o continuare a vivere dimenticando di aver mai amato?_

Molti non ci penserebbero due volte.

Ma Viktor no; lui sa di non poter tornare indietro, sa di non poter dimenticare quegli occhi nocciola, il rossore delle sue guance od il modo in cui rideva...Viktor non potrebbe mai perdonarselo.

  
_Anche se non dimenticare significa morire._

 

* * *

  
"Bene Yuuri! Adesso ripetiamo l'intera routine con la musica~"

  
Viktor osserva la figura snella del giapponese pattinare verso il centro della pista.

Si stanno allenando da molte ore ormai e la stanchezza è palese sul volto di entrambi; Yuuri però sembra deciso a perfezionare la sua nuova routine ed il russo non ha il coraggio di negargli quell'opportunità.

_D'altronde quante altre volte gli sarà concesso vederlo pattinare?_

Gli occhi di Viktor si fanno tristi, l'unica cosa che rimpiange davvero è che presto non potrà più ammirarlo sul ghiaccio. Così quando la musica parte è completamente assorbito dall'esibizione.

Spera davvero di resistere fino alla finale del Gran Prix, lo desidera con tutto sè stesso, anche se ormai non ci spera molto.

I sintomi sono peggiorati con il passare del tempo, petalo dopo petalo fino a tossire intere ortensie, di un blu pallido, talmente belle da togliergli il fiato.

Ha iniziato a scrivere la sera, sfruttando il tempo che ancora gli rimane.

Lunghe lettere destinate a chi in quegli anni gli è stato accanto, una in particolare a colui che nel suo cuore occupa un posto più speciale, confessandosi senza filtri e senza rimorsi.

Adesso non potrebbe mai farlo, non sopporterebbe un rifiuto diretto, nè vorrebbe mai incrinare il rapporto con il giovane pupillo in vista di importanti competizioni.

Per il giovane russo, Yuuri è ciò che di più importante ha al mondo, _la vita del ragazzo, la sua felicità viene prima di tutto e Viktor è disposto a negarsi il respiro piuttosto che vederlo soffrire._

Quando l'ultima nota si dissipa nell'aria della pista, Yuuri gli sorride ansimando.

 

* * *

 

È notte fonda quando sente il suo cellulare squillare, si alza di colpo facendo cadere i fiori che nel sonno ha sputato sul lenzuolo, cercando disperatamente la fonte del rumore.

A quel punto probabilmente mezza Yu-topia si sarà svegliata.

"Pronto!" Urla esasperato quando finalmente riesce a rispondere.

"Oi vecchiaccio, che cavolo urli"

La voce che dall'altro capo della linea è quasi un sibilo di rabbia.

"Yurio, sai cosa sono i fusi orari? Mhh~?"

Lo dice in tono provocatorio, anche se non è realmente arrabbiato, sorridendo nell'oscurità della camera.

"...Certo che lo so ... per chi mi hai preso?"

Yuri mormora nel suo orecchio con una nota più insicura del solito e Viktor sa che sta mentendo.

Non riesce a soffocare una risata che ben presto si trasforma in un colpo di tosse... poi in due... in tre.

Porta una mano alla bocca cercando di celare il rumore e il cellulare gli cade per terra.

Gli è difficile respirare e la sente risalire su per la gola fino a trovarsela sul fondo della lingua. 

Quando poi la sputa tra le mani, l'ortensia non è del pallido blu che si aspettava ma alla luce fioca nella stanza appare scarlatta.

Viscida e rossa del suo sangue.

Gli occhi gli si aprono per la sorpresa e le mani che tengono il fiore vacillano, una consapevolezza allarmante gli fa tremare il labbro.

_"Oi Viktor! Mi senti??"_

La voce di Yurio dal cellulare caduto, appare chiara, segno che il giovane sta letteralmente urlando dall'altra parte della linea.

Viktor lo afferra bruscamente, il respiro ancora accellerato dallo sforzo della tosse.

"S-si Yuri, ti sento" risponde con la gola troppo secca.

"Cosa è stato? Prima dico, cosa è successo?

_Sto morendo._

Ecco cosa vorrebbe dire, ecco cosa si tiene per sé da mesi ormai, senza il coraggio di rivelarlo a nessuno.

"Ah sai il clima qui ad Hasetsu, sono sceso in spiaggia e tirava vent-"

"Sparane un'altra vecchio, ti ho visto camminare senza giacca qui a San Pietroburgo e non hai mai avuto nessun problema..."

Viktor osserva la parete senza espressione, passa qualche minuto in silenzio prima di replicare.

"L'hai detto anche tu, no Yura? Sto invecchiando, il tempo passa anche per me~"

Lo dice con la voce spensierata di sempre, eppure di spensierato nel suo volto non c'è nulla.

La verità è che non vuole andarsene, non dopo aver scoperto cosa significa veramente vivere, non adesso che sa cosa significa amare.

Sente le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi e la necessità di terminare la chiamata si fa forte.

"Yuri senti, sono stanco, qui è tardi. Ci sentiamo domani, ok?"

La voce è più incrinata di prima e scommetterebbe l'anima che Yuri se ne sia accorto; prega il cielo che non lo trattenga ulteriormente.

"Ok" risponde invece il ragazzino per poi staccare la chiamata.

Il silenzio nella stanza è opprimente mentre il sangue sul fiore viene lavato dalle sue lacrime.

È l'ultima volta che sente Yurio.

 

* * *

 

Aria.

Ecco cosa brama.

Aria.

La vista si offusca leggermente mentre sente Yuuri urlare verso di lui, lo sente chiaramente mentre un'altra ortensia gli macchia le mani di sangue.

Non riesce a capire cosa stia succedendo, avverte le gambe farsi meno e qualcuno reggergli il capo.

Passa qualche secondo nel vano tentativo di inspirare prima di accorgersi che qualcosa bagna la sua guancia e che il ragazzo che ama sta piangendo.

"Vitya... Vitya, per favore... Vitya..."

È quasi un lamento quello del giapponese, vorrebbe rispondere, dirgli che _va bene così_ , ma i fiori gli bloccano la gola... ed il respiro.

Era così vicino, avrebbe voluto vederlo esibirsi in gara. 

Allunga una mano per sfiorargli il volto.

L'aria quasi non gli sembra più importante adesso che si concentra sugli occhi del moro.

_Forse ha sbagliato, forse Yuuri non starebbe piangendo se avesse fatto quella dannata operazione._

_Forse... forse anche lui avrebbe ricambiato il suo amore, se si fosse confessato._

Ma il russo capisce che è troppo tardi e non vuole spendere così i suoi ultimi istanti, rimpiangendo il passato.

Vuole invece concentrarsi sulla guancia del ragazzo che sta accarezzando, sui suoi capelli corvini.

Vuole ricordare tutti i suoi sorrisi, ricordare il cuore che batte forte ad ogni sguardo incrociato, ad ogni abbraccio ricevuto.

E sì, morire con ancora quella sensazione in petto non è poi tanto male.

"Viktor.."

È l'ultima cosa che sente mentre Yuuri gli stringe la mano.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate scusate scusate...  
> Sono completamente ingiustificabile ma l'Angst è una delle cose per cui vivo...
> 
> E quando ieri sera, per puro caso a cena ho pensato "perchè non scrivere qualcosa riguardo l'hanahaki disease Au?", ho colto la palla al balzo.
> 
> Inizialmente avevo pensato di rendere protagonista Yuuri, in quanto è più introverso e poco sicuro di sè... poi ho optato per Viktor.
> 
> Anche se per farlo, ahimè ho reso il personaggio un pò fuori-carattere.
> 
> Dopotutto Viktor ha sempre reso chiari i suoi sentimenti e probabilmente s sarà sentito un po' spaesato quando arrivato in Giapoone, il Katsuki del banchetto era stato sostituito da un cutie in iperventilazione!
> 
> Volevo scusarmi per gli eventuali errori, di grammatica o formattazione.  
> Non ho un beta e sto caricando tutto dal cellulare e.e
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto,  
> Lia


End file.
